


show me what it's like (to fall into your arms)

by agentlithium



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, brunch meeting with hong ye, dont really stan dao yi/hong ye but i need them for plot, just fluff, marriage discussions, soft men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlithium/pseuds/agentlithium
Summary: this is the one I wanted





	show me what it's like (to fall into your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> we back at it again with another history3 fic and this time it's with my Main Mens!!!!!! i love jack and zhao zi so much (my last fic was one of my most popular and well-received ever so thank u all so much) but tang yi and shao fei are both my absolute favourites like they really helped each other grow as people and they're just SO sweet anyway I hope yall like this!!!
> 
> (title from god in jeans by ryan beatty)

Shao Fei was a damn fool. Namely, he was a damn fool for Tang Yi.

Of all the stupid shit he did, the dumbest, most brain-dead mistake he had ever made was falling head-over-heels in love with the criminal he had been chasing for four years. His impulsivity was no secret among his friends and coworkers. Though Shao Fei had a good head on his shoulders, he was prone to making poor, emotionally-driven decisions. Diving straight into a relationship with Tang Yi was a poorly thought out plan and he had his fair share of reminders of the fact. Taut welts on his shoulder, his arm, and his stomach— some still hurt when he stretched too far— ensured that he would never forget the punishment he received for his hasty choices. It wasn’t like it would discourage him from being rash in the future. He couldn’t care less about the marks or the aches because he had Tang Yi. That was rewarding enough to reinforce his reckless behaviour.

And Tang Yi wasn’t without his own incautious habits, but his habits often lead him to shoot  _ others _ , not get  _ shot _ . 

The news of Tang Yi’s arrest almost matched the pain of his most recent injury. It didn’t hurt quite as bad as a bullet, but it was damn close. Shao Fei was suddenly torn between the two most important things in his life: his sense of justice and Tang Yi. Sending him to prison, he knew it was the right thing to do. He couldn’t allow his personal wants and desires to interfere with his job. Otherwise, he would be no better than the corrupt, mislead officers he pitied. He didn’t have to go against his moral code, anyway. Tang Yi’s highly skilled legal team and undoubtedly fat wallet had no problem acquiring him the best plea deal possible. It was out of Shao Fei’s hands. Tang Yi was cooperative, his lawyers silver-tongued, and his bribes handsome. All this considered, he was behind bars for close to two years. Seeing how easily people could be bought and how criminals could play the system would normally turn Shao Fei’s stomach. This time, he was counting down the days until Tang Yi’s release, until he could hold him again.

He visited him as often as possible during his incarceration. The guards gave some leeway to the pair, considering Shao Fei’s position. They wouldn’t reprimand Tang Yi for touching the glass, matching his hand to Shao Fei’s. What little heat that made its way between their palms kept them both going. Shao Fei tried to be as upbeat as possible when he would talk to Tang Yi. He would tell him stories from work or a funny thing Zhao Zi said. Stuck in that miserable place, Tang Yi needed something to brighten his day. Tang Yi wasn’t quite so talkative. He, more often than not, elected to listen to Shao Fei.

The day he was released was the first time he saw Shao Fei cry. It would have been easy to miss his glassy eyes over his wide smile. Tang Yi never pointed it out, knowing full well that it would only embarrass him.

Despite all the pain, the scars, the tears shed, the hospital stays, and the many lonely nights, Shao Fei wouldn’t want it any other way. If it weren’t for Tang Yi, Shao Fei would still be coming home to an empty apartment. If it weren’t for Tang Yi, Shao Fei would be, physically, in better shape, but emotionally destitute. If it weren’t for Tang Yi, Shao Fei wouldn’t have known what it was like to love someone with your whole heart, or what it was like to be loved just the same.

If it weren’t for Tang Yi, Shao Fei would still be in bed on his day off. 

He loved that man so much, but he was having a tough time remembering why at that moment. Instead of spending his free morning drowsing and wasting time, he was sitting in the most pretentious cafe he had ever been in, wearing a suffocating collared shirt, and knocking back coffee like it was going out of style. Tang Yi sat to his left and, directly in front of them, Zuo Hong Ye.

Hong Ye had demanded Tang Yi meet her over brunch, but neglected to mention dragging Shao Fei along with him. That was all Tang Yi’s idea. Sure, relations between Shao Fei and Hong Ye had drastically improved over time, but one would be hard-pressed to say that they got along with any degree of civility. They bonded over Tang Yi’s absence, but rarely did more than spit snarky remarks back and forth. Shao Fei really felt for Dao Yi, the ever silent presence at her side. He had no idea how the man could put up with such a combative woman. His perpetually knit eyebrows always made him appear fretful and worried, even when he was clearly very content. Strangely enough, he wasn’t watching on in contemplative silence or shyly offering his opinion on certain business dealings at this particular brunch meeting.

“The chairman had his apprehensions initially, but I think I got through to him. Business is about taking risks, after all. And now that we have him on our side in this decision, others will surely follow.” Hong Ye took a victorious sip of her latte. Tang Yi was nodding along and praising her for… whatever it was she had done. Shao Fei had honestly zoned out the moment Tang Yi inquired about the state of their company. Hong Ye was in charge of all that boring stuff that Shao Fei could not possibly care less about. He had to change the topic somehow. Anything was better than listening to that.

“Where’s Dao Yi-ge today?” Shao Fei asked once Hong Ye paused her chattering with Tang Yi. She gave him her customary look of annoyance but smiled when she set her cup down. A proud little quirk of her lip.

“He is taking care of things for me this morning. I rarely take any time off. Admittedly, he had to do a great deal of convincing to get me out of the office.” She briefly turned to Tang Yi. “Not that I don’t trust him. I simply prefer to be directly involved in all proceedings, just to make sure everything is up to standard.”

“Of course. You’re definitely a perfectionist,” said Tang Yi.

“She’s a control freak,” Shao Fei muttered. Hong Ye ignored him.

“But I will say, I didn’t just invite you to brunch to catch up. I have some news,” she glanced between the two of them with an excited glee that Shao Fei didn’t know she was capable of. From what he saw of her, he assumed she only had two emotions: contempt and self-satisfied smugness.

“Are you finally moving away?” he matched her with an exaggerated grin.

“You wish,” she pulled her hand up from her lap and showed off the diamond on her finger. Shao Fei hadn’t noticed it at all. She was wearing gloves when they met up and he was far too busy paying attention to literally anything other than whatever dull affairs her and Tang Yi had been discussing when they were seated.

“Dao Yi proposed!” she exclaimed. Tang Yi and Shao Fei both found their eyes widening, but it was Tang Yi who spoke first.

“That’s wonderful! Congratulations, Hong Ye,” he smiled that warm ‘big brother’ smile he always gave her.

“I was going to call you, but I thought it better to tell you in person,” she was talking faster than usual. Shao Fei had never seen her so happy. When he managed to pick his jaw up off the floor, he stuttered out his own commendations.

“Wow, congrats. When did this happen?”

“Oh, just last night. It was  _ so _ sweet,” she gushed. “He knew I preferred something more straightforward and simple— save the pageantry for the wedding, honestly— so he made sure all of my work for the day was done ahead of schedule, booked the evening off, made dinner, and popped the question before dessert. He even bought my favourite champagne. It was perfect, but you know I’m not hard to please.”

“Not hard to please?” Shao Fei scoffed. “You are impossible to please. You complain about everything when I cook dinner.”

“You overcook the noodles. They’re supposed to have a certain firmness to them. Anyway, Dao Yi had no problem figuring out what I like.”

“That’s because he’s your boyfriend— or fiancé. Poor man, he’ll be stuck with you forever.” Hong Ye sneered in response.

“Oh, believe me, I think the same about poor Tang Yi, stuck with you,” she reached out to hold Tang Yi’s hand. “It’s not too late. There are plenty of men out there who have decent haircuts and can actually properly cook noodles.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Shao Fei gaped at her.

“I think I’m getting along just fine, Hong Ye,” Tang Yi chuckled and placed a hand over Shao Fei’s, putting an end to their spat. He had learned to shrug off their constant bickering. He was well aware that there was very little venom behind their words.

“Do you have a date lined up yet?”

Mentioning her engagement brought Hong Ye back to the topic at hand. They talked some more about the wedding, work, and Shao Fei’s recent promotion to captain of his unit. Their food arrived and Shao Fei received more than a few disgusted stares from Hong Ye as he scarfed down his breakfast sandwich. Her and Tang Yi both had fruit crepes, so, of course, Shao Fei stole a bite from Tang Yi’s. He, unlike his sister, found it endearing. She insisted that Shao Fei would benefit from obedience training. In no time at all, they were saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways.

Tang Yi had a number of errands to run before the day was out, so Shao Fei was dropped off at their home. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before taking off with plans for a long nap. Though Tang Yi was no longer associated with the mob, he still had a few guards posted around the house. He had made enemies in the past and there was a chance that someone with a long-held grudge would come after him. Shao Fei knew most of the staff at that point. They were quiet, stoic figures and not much fun to talk to. He greeted them as he walked through the front door, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He was tearing off the fancy shirt Tang Yi convinced him to wear and throwing on a pullover and sweatpants before Tang Yi was even out of the driveway.

Usually, on his days off, Shao Fei kept to a similar schedule: sleeping in, lazing with Tang Yi, browsing some case files, and maybe doing something else with Tang Yi before bed. The earlier brunch meeting had thrown his plans out of order. A slow morning would have to be substituted by an afternoon of rest.

He managed to nap rather fitfully for an hour or so before his workaholic tendencies filled him with guilt for idling the day away. He was investigating an unsolved murder case that was growing more complicated by the minute. He could still relax while also staying on top of things. He could already hear his colleagues teasing him for not even being able to survive 24 hours without working. Nevertheless, he fetched some files he had taken home with him and crawled back into bed.

It was fast approaching sunset by the time Tang Yi returned home. Golden light washed over the house. He felt a shiver cut through him when he stepped out of the car. It was colder than usual, even for winter. He pulled his coat about him tighter in a futile attempt to block out the chill. Eager to get out of the wind, he hurried inside. Initially, Shao Fei was nowhere to be seen. Tang Yi ascended the stairs and wasn’t shocked in the slightest to find him in bed, hunched over a pile of paperwork. He didn’t even notice Tang Yi when he entered the room.

“It’s called a ‘day off’, you know. You’re not supposed to work.” Shao Fei startled, seeing his silhouette in the doorframe, then settled.

“You’re one to talk. You’re always working, too. Must run in the family.”

“Is it an interesting case?” Tang Yi walked over to him.

“It’s… weird. A suspicious death and a whole bunch of potential suspects, all pointing fingers at each other. The details are classified, of course.”

“I think you’ll figure it out. You always do,” Tang Yi put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to get started on supper, alright?” Shao Fei perked up.

“Oh, thank God. I didn’t even realize how long it’s been since I ate last. I’m starving.” Tang Yi let his knuckles brush the side of Shao Fei’s face affectionately as he moved to leave.

“Go wash up, then, Captain Meng.”

Shao Fei didn’t need to be told twice. He still felt a swell of pride when Tang Yi called him by his official title. He wasn’t quite used to it yet and hearing it never failed to thrill him just the slightest bit.

When he came downstairs a short while after, he could already smell whatever Tang Yi was cooking. It was something sweet and mildly spicy. The intoxicating scent carried all throughout the first level of the house. Shao Fei was basically drooling when he reached the kitchen.

“What are you making? It smells so good.” He noticed a number of different sauces and spices and a bottle of rice wine on the counter, but none of it gave him much insight into what he would be having for dinner.

“It’s a new stir-fry recipe. Dao Yi said he made it, so I had him pass it on to me.”

“Sounds promising. What do you need me to do?” Shao Fei was used to cooking with Tang Yi most nights. They kept each other on task while also providing welcome distractions when needed.

“Just sit down. It’ll be done in a minute.”

“You sure? You know I don’t mind helping you. You’ve had a busy day and I’ve just been in bed. I should be cooking for you.”

“I won’t disagree with you on that, but go sit. The table’s all set.”

Shao Fei relented. Tang Yi soon joined him at the table with a bowl in each hand, one of which he set in front of Shao Fei.

“I hope you like it,” he said, and Shao Fei smiled.

“I always like what you cook.” He noticed Tang Yi stifle a smirk.

“Try it.”

Shao Fei didn’t hesitate to gather the biggest mouthful of food that he possibly could. He let out an animated groan.

“It tastes even better than it smells.”

Tang Yi, looking rather pleased with himself, took his seat.

“I’ll have to remember to thank Dao Yi for the recipe.”

“Can you believe he asked Hong Ye to marry him?” Shao Fei blurted. He was still stunned by the fact.

“Well, they’ve been together for about as long as we have. It’s not exactly unexpected.”

“I just mean that he’s marrying  _ her _ . I thought she was already married to her job.”

Tang Yi could have pointed out that Shao Fei was no better. He was perpetually focused on work. He kept his comments to himself.

“Oh, just because she’s marrying him doesn’t mean he’s suddenly her only love.”

“Y’know, I thought of her as the type to never marry. A husband would only tie her down. If I like her for anything, it’s her independence.”

“Wow, you like something about Hong Ye? Groundbreaking, earth-shattering,” Tang Yi teased.

“Okay, not  _ like _ . I do respect it. But I doubt Dao Yi will be able to make her stay still. He wouldn’t want to. Wherever she goes, he goes, it seems.”

“What do you think about it?”

“I think Dao Yi has very questionable taste, but he’d probably say the same about me. Well, he wouldn’t say it, but he’d think it. I’m pretty sure I’ve never heard him talk poorly about anyone. He has to be pretty damn agreeable in order to marry someone like Hong Ye,” Shao Fei stopped to shovel some more meat into his mouth. Tang Yi hid a smile.

“I mean, what do you think about getting married?”

Shao Fei stared at him, wide-eyed and vacant. Once he processed what Tang Yi said, he inhaled to speak— and choked. He coughed and hacked and Tang Yi was just rising to his feet to help when Shao Fei waved for him to sit. It took him another moment to catch his breath and actually answer.

“What? _ Us? _ ”

That wasn’t an encouraging response for Tang Yi. He still maintained a cool exterior.

“I was just thinking—”

“Tang Yi, are you proposing to me?”

Tang Yi dropped one of the chopsticks he was loosely holding. He found himself far more nervous than he expected he would be when asking what was intended to be a harmless question.

“ _ No _ , I’m not proposing. I was just asking. It’s important to discuss something like this.”

Shao Fei’s heart fluttered hard in his chest. He nodded once and struggled to steady his breathing.

“Well,” he cleared his throat. “I mean, I am not… opposed to the… concept.” Tang Yi raised an eyebrow at him, so Shao Fei clarified.

“I want to marry you. I don’t want to rush into it, though.”

“And we wouldn’t,” assured Tang Yi.

“G-Good, good.”

“I can wait as long as you want.”

“I can wait, too. Don’t do this just for me. I want you to be comfortable.”

“I would honestly marry you tomorrow if you asked.”

Shao Fei flushed red all the way to his ears.

“Would you propose or would I?”

“Whoever beats the other to it,” Tang Yi shrugged.

“Is it a race now?” Shao Fei rolled his eyes. It was playful, him now becoming more comfortable as they continued talking. He was thrown by the sudden proposition initially. He had thought about what their wedding would be like, being able to introduce Tang Yi as his husband. It made him feel like a little girl, dreaming about her prince, but he had his prince. Tang Yi was his.

“The ring doesn’t have to be anything fancy or expensive.” Tang Yi stated. “No yellow gold, though, if you can help it.” 

“What ring? Look, you’re already making demands!”

“Wouldn’t you rather I tell you what I like beforehand?”

“Well, I’d have to give you something nice. You deserve it. Plus, I’m expecting something nice from you.”

“Now who’s making demands?”

“You have money! You live in a mansion!” exclaimed Shao Fei.

“You live here too, babe.”

“But it’s yours. I’d still be in my tiny apartment if I wasn’t with you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Welcome for what?!”

Tang Yi laughed. Shao Fei was pouting how he did whenever Tang Yi would taunt him. It was so cute, Tang Yi didn’t even scold him when he spoke with his mouth full. The two of them talked and ate and bantered about until their bowls were empty and their stomachs full. Their discussion was eye-opening, for both of them. It was easier to joke about a topic so important, but they still managed to find something in the conversation. No matter what happened, if they got married or not, they would love and support one another unconditionally. Though they knew that well enough— Shao Fei waited for Tang Yi while he was in prison and it doesn’t get more unconditional than that— it was the first time they discussed cementing their relationship for the rest of their lives. Both men lived in the present, the future simply never a guarantee. They knew that the other was there alongside them, but it was always framed as being  _ for now _ . Things were settling, their lives having marginally calmed down. Tang Yi wasn’t at as much of a risk of being gunned down or abducted when he went out for a run and Shao Fei, now captain, was mostly out of the field. There were days, weeks, months, years ahead of them now and they wanted nothing more than to spend every second together.

Tang Yi was still in stitches about something Shao Fei said when he rose, reaching for their empty dishes. He gathered what he could carry and placed it all in the sink. He turned to continue their conversation but was stopped suddenly by Shao Fei caging him against the countertop. He had his back pressed to the edge with a warm body lingering against his. Shao Fei was staring at him with that familiar unsteady but determined fire behind his eyes that Tang Yi adored. Shao Fei was many things— subtle, he was not. 

“We still have to clean up,” Tang Yi reminded him. He didn’t care all that much about leaving a few dirty pans and bowls for later, but he liked to challenge Shao Fei. Neither were what could be considered as submissive. They enjoyed the struggle for power, but they never really minded losing either. They almost enjoyed it as much as winning. You just couldn’t brag about it.

“We can do that later,” Shao Fei tilted his chin up, defiant. Tang Yi remembered seeing that face when they were rivals, squaring off in that elevator. Shao Fei hadn’t changed at all since the day they met.

“Impatient?” Tang Yi received an answer in the form of a hand skimming over the small of his back. Shao Fei huffed out a soft chuckle. His authoritative facade slipped away.

“Just showing you what you’re yourself getting into”— he leaned in close enough to feel Tang Yi’s nose bump his— “for the rest of your life.”

Tang Yi ran his fingers through the soft, short hair at the base of Shao Fei’s skull. It anchored him in place. They wrapped their arms around one another. Tang Yi broke into a rare grin, something tender and roguish and hopeless all at once. He imagined staying here, like this, forever. Being with Shao Fei forever. He only restrained himself from kissing him breathless long enough to whisper, Shao Fei’s lips ghosting over his.

“And I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, sorry for that cut off ending before any of that Good romantic shit lmao and second of all, im so funkign home of sexual and everything i write is me living vicariously through fictional gay people falling in love.
> 
> thank u for reading!!! comments are super appreciated!!


End file.
